


好久不见

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 带卡, 鼬卡
Kudos: 13





	好久不见

1、

“一杯Tequila Sunrise。”

吧台侍者稍略欠身，从刘海间抬起半边眼睛，“那边两位先生请的，嗯。”

银发男子回过头去，视线穿过碰撞满溢的玻璃器皿、下流的脏话和笼罩在褐色灯光下的烟雾，停在最里面的木桌上。墙壁的阴影从中间将它与周围隔出一道沟壑，很少有人经过那里——这间酒吧隐秘的心脏，在黑暗中无声跳动。暖光从后厨门缝蛛丝般的狭隙间溅向木桌，沿着花瓶中插着的大马士革玫瑰缓缓滴落。

桌前坐着两个黑发男人。

“谢谢。”

他礼貌地笑了笑，将杯子轻轻举高致意，暗色袖口间露出一截白皙的手腕。石榴底浆调制的橙红色液体沿着他裸露在外的喉结向下滚动，放下酒杯时，抹去唇边酒液的修长手指无意间触碰到深色的小痣，被舌尖勾出一道水痕。

“给两位先生来杯姜汁汽水，”他抬起头，把一张名片放进刻着“晓”字的托盘，“他们看起来醉得不轻。”

黄头发的侍者收起空玻璃杯，将没有举托盘的手背到身后。他再次欠身，转身离开的瞬间不经意露出些许等待好戏开场的促狭笑容。

2、

“幸会，斯坎亚先生。”

二人中更年轻的一个站起来，绅士地帮对方拉开座椅，“希望今晚没有打搅到您。”

他友好地向他介绍他们自己。

“叫我鼬就可以了，这位是阿飞。”鼬温和地说，“请原谅我们的冒昧，刚才看到您在店中一个人喝酒，很像我们的一位旧识，不由想邀您一同小坐片刻。”

“大概是因为工作的缘故，经常有人这么说呢。”对方善解人意地笑起来，似乎并不介意这番老套的搭讪说辞。

“阿飞也有这种感觉哦，”边上叫阿飞的男人戴着橘黄色面具，用一种与高大身材不相符的活泼语调开口道，“就是好像在哪里见过，又好像没有见过，回家之后想起来果然还是见过，睡一觉醒来发现其实是记错了——啊，既视感，是叫既视感对吧？”

“方便的话，想问斯坎亚先生在从事什么工作？”鼬顺着男人的话往下问。

“姑且算是自由新闻工作者，”对方指了指手边的相机，“不过偶尔也会接一些媒体采访之类的任务。可能因为上过几次电视的关系，有时候走在街上也会有人说总感觉在哪里见过我。”

“原来如此，看来是我们失礼了。”鼬端起酒杯赔罪，低头抿了一口。

“哪有的事，”男人笑着说，“倒是我有些好奇，两位的旧识是什么样的人呢？”

“旧识嘛，”叫阿飞的男人插话道，“就是已经很长时间没联系过啦。阿飞大概有快二十年没见过他了，所以就算他现在坐在阿飞面前，阿飞也未必能认得出来哦。”

“我之前倒是和他见过，”鼬说，“感觉会和印象里变得稍微有些不同。”

“是因为年龄增长了吗？”男人问。

“年龄也是一方面，”鼬斟酌了一下用词，“性格上……不知道该说是更狡猾，还是更看不透了。”

“确实会有这种感觉。”对方笑起来，“我也有这样的朋友，年轻的时候和弟弟吵架离家出走，后来再见面的时候，感觉完全不懂对方在想什么呢。”

“看来我们彼此对朋友的了解都不是很多。”

鼬的表情看不出变化，他举起酒杯，与面前的男人轻轻一碰。

3、

“阿飞倒是觉得朋友是不会变的哦。”

叫阿飞的男人歪着脑袋，手指沿附着在玻璃杯侧的气泡一路戳戳点点。

“人虽然可以随着成长改变外表，但是改变内心却是非常困难的。阿飞以前就有一个每次见面都要打架的朋友，以后要是见到了也还是会打架，真没办法。”

“为什么非要打架呢？”男人抬头看着他，“如果是阿飞君朋友的话，总会有和解的一天，对吧？”

“和解是没有可能的啦，斯坎亚前辈。”戴面具的人摆了摆手，“你是没有见过那个人有多讨厌，自以为是的天才病，顽固又死心眼，还喜欢抢人家女朋友，阿飞和他处不来的啦。”

“既然是这么讨厌的人，干脆把他忘掉怎么样？”对方建议道，“让他自生自灭，不用管他好了。”

“那也不行啊，”叫阿飞的男人苦恼地抱着自己的脑袋，“毕竟和优秀的阿飞不一样，那个讨厌的家伙除了阿飞以外就没别的朋友了，如果连阿飞都不管他，岂不是很可怜？”

“这样啊。”

男人低下头搅拌杯中的Gin Fizz，破碎的冰块在液体表面碰撞浮动，发出轻微的声响。

“阿飞君真善良呢。”他说。

“斯坎亚前辈呢？”叫阿飞的男人凑过来，故意压低声音，“关系特别好的朋友，前辈应该也有那么一两个吧？”

“这个嘛……”对方一愣，似乎没有料到对方会这样问。“我这边因为工作的关系经常要出差，就算有朋友平时也不太能见得到面。”

他停下来，淡淡地笑着。

“但是偶尔知道他们过得不错，也就放心了。”

4、

“您刚刚说从事新闻业，”鼬忽然开口问道，“想必去过不少地方，认识不少人吧？”

“也没有这么夸张，”对方答道，“不过工作需要的时候五大国境内基本上都会去到，有时候也跑一些周边的小国家。”

“那您一定去过火之国了？”

“火之国是个相当大的国家呢，近几年发展得也不错。”银发男子喝了一口酒，“鼬君在那边有熟人吗？”

“不瞒您说，我有一个朋友在火之国当老师，”鼬礼貌地笑笑，“他最近身体不太舒服，有点让人担心。”

“不用担心，”对方安慰道，“我听说火之国的医疗体系相当完善，医院的水平也是顶尖的哦。”

“诚如您所言，”鼬放下酒杯，“只是我那位朋友单从身体上来看并没有明显的伤病，如果问题出在心理层面，再高超的医疗手段也很难起作用吧。”

“原来如此，”男人点了点头，“鼬君的朋友是受过什么心理创伤吗？”

“具体的我不太清楚，”鼬平静地说，“只是大致听说他偶尔会产生幻痛，像被人用刀整整捅了三天。”

“这还真是严重呢，”对方沉吟片刻，“不好意思，我对这方面完全没有了解。不过俗话说得好，心病还要心药医，鼬君有空的时候去看看他怎么样？”

“啊，鼬前辈去的时候能不能也带上阿飞？”叫阿飞的男人兴奋地问。

“阿飞君在火之国也有熟人吗？”坐在对面的男人看向他。

“是呢，”戴面具的短发男人点了一杯Cuba Liberty，“阿飞的朋友在火之国当公务员，听说最近又升职了，想和他说一声恭喜呢。”

“阿飞君的朋友听到一定会很开心吧。”对方朝他举起酒杯。

“要是他能开心就再好不过啦。”

叫阿飞的男人将杯里的酒一饮而尽。

5、

“说起来，斯坎亚前辈结婚了吗？”

几杯酒精下肚，酒桌上的话题不由自主往更隐私的方向偏转。银发男子略带困扰地露出一个笑容。

“目前还没有结婚的打算。”他说。

“女朋友或者同居对象呢？喜欢的人总是有的吧？”叫阿飞的男人兴致盎然地追问。

“嘛，”对方停了停，低头用牙齿叼起杯底的樱桃，慢慢放进口中，“倒也不能说没有。”

“是工作中认识的同事吗？”鼬似乎也对这个话题有些兴趣。

“以前确实做过一段时间同事，”男人抬头看他一眼，“不过后来不在一个单位了，也就没有联系了。”

“诶，不知道会被前辈喜欢上的人是怎么样的呢？”叫阿飞的男人问道。

“那个人啊，怎么说呢……”对方思考着，“可能因为是大户人家出身的缘故，对自己追求的东西比较执着，有点听不进劝。”

“前辈和那个人认识很久了吗？”对方接着问，似乎在期待些什么。

“算是吧，”男人笑了笑，“不过认识这种事很难讲，人是会变的嘛。”

“应该说有的人会变，有的人不会变。”鼬静静地接了一句。

“话虽如此，也要看变的是什么，不变的是什么。”叫阿飞的男人转过头去，“如果只用一双快要失明的眼睛可能很难看出来，一个人虽然会改变，但心是不会变的。”

“确实，”鼬点了点头，“如果他还有心的话。”

6、

“几位还要来点什么吗，嗯？”

端着托盘的侍者走到他们面前，恰到好处打破了谈话的僵局。

“我就不了，”对面的男人站起来，从椅背上取下自己的外套，“今天还有一点工作没有完成，不能喝得太晚。”

“这就要回去了吗？”叫阿飞的男人挠了挠头，“外面天这么黑，让阿飞陪前辈回去吧。”

“不用这么麻烦，”男人笑了笑，“两位好好保重，有机会再一起喝一杯。”

“斯坎亚先生也请注意身体，”鼬站起来。

男人朝二人挥了挥手。他向外走去，或许是酒精的作用，每一步都比来时更加沉重。

“说起来。”

临走前，男人最后回头看着他们。

“我最近要去一趟火之国，说不定会碰到两位的朋友呢。有什么话需要帮忙转达的吗？”

在他的视线尽头，两人无言地立在原地。深色的灯海愈加晦暗，他们在一片永恒的沉默中隔着缭绕的烟雾、粗鄙的言语、无法逾越的沟壑、破碎的花瓣和一些别的什么东西与他对望。

许久，那个叫阿飞的男人以一种与之前截然不同的低沉而克制的嗓音轻声开口了。

“麻烦和他说一声，好久不见。”

End.


End file.
